


of super heroes.

by Peppermint_candies



Series: Alright [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based of a Criminal Minds post, Daddy!Ward, F/M, I have feels, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to be a real superhero…"</p><p>"And Uncle Tony isn’t?" Grant asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well he is but I wanted to be a different kind of Superhero… Guess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	of super heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me that gif set that had been floating around tumblr of Criminal Mind's where Hotch's son dressed up as him didn't give you feels. 
> 
> If it didn't what's wrong with you...?

He’s had a love/hate relationship with Halloween ever since the Twins conned him into taking them trick-o-treating many years ago. He can remember how they both used their mother’s puppy dog eyes on him and there he was walking with two seven year old bouncing about in princess and cowboy costumes. Josh never liked superhero costumes because most of them looked dumb.

But he could understand the twins as well as the rest of his children grew up around the actual people who the costumes were based off of. So as they grew their costumes got more elaborate in avoiding superheros. Then sweet little Parker came along.

Now years later as Parker who grew up with Iron Man and Captain America as his unofficial uncles had decided that he’d get one of those overly muscular superhero costumes.

As Halloween got closer and closer Parker seemed more and more excited over it constantly giggling with Skye over all the candy he’d get and what he might get that particularly year from the woman who lived a few doors down that baby sat him a few times.

He couldn’t stop the excitement that hit him as Halloween finally arrived. “Come on kiddo lets get you ready.” Grant laughed as he watched his youngest son bounce across the kitchen.

"Mommy said she’d help me!"

"But Mommy is busy…" Grant sighed glancing up from mid-snack making. "I can help you out kiddo."

"But Dad… Mommy said she would she promised." Parker whined and pouted before accepting the snack Grant held out to him.

As he munched through his snack Skye appeared in the shared office doorway. “I promised what?” She asked with a small smile appearing as she watched her baby’s face light up.

"To help me with my costume. Dad want’s to go early."

"It’s understandable… All the good candy gets handed out early." Skye shrugs before glancing at Grant. "I think I could help you out… If you don’t mind waiting a few more minutes and letting me finish working on this paperwork."

Parker shrugged and looked at his Father who sighed. “Fine we can wait.”

"YES! I’m gonna go upstairs!" Parker shouted grinning at his parents. Skye couldn’t stop the giggles that came as Grant groaned quietly and looked at her.

"All you." He says. "The kid is all you."

"No… He’s got you cheekbones and hair…" Skye grins before sneaking closer to him. "I literally have another page or so of paperwork before I need to send it off… I know you wanna get this over with but Parker already has asked me at least seven times in the past week to help him with his costume. "

Grant nodded slowly before wrapping his arms around her. “He’s stubborn like you too.” He smirked before kissing her forehead. “Go get your paperwork done. He might combust if you take any longer.”

-

Skye true to her word only took another ten minutes before she headed upstairs to help Parker change. “Now are you sure?” Skye asked quietly as she hung the Superhero costume back up.

"Totally sure. He’s cooler anyways." Parker grinned and Skye grinned right back. "Right mom?"

"Right."

Helping him change made Skye’s hear soar a little as she watched her youngest grin and look at her carefully. “How do I look?”

She gave him a thumbs up before combing his hair back a little. “Wait a minute I’ll get you something.” She says quietly before kissing the top of his head. Disappearing into her own room she snagged a pair of sunglasses before heading back to Parker. “Here. Now you look just like him.”

-

"Parker?" Grant called as Skye came down the stairs with a little teary eyed but all smiles. "Hey.. you okay?"

"He’s all grown up. Call me when you head back okay?" She said quietly. "I have to deal with I.T now and I’m kind of ready to bash my skull in if I have to recode everything again." She sighs.

"Park- That’s not Iron Man." Grant said looking at the top of the stairs where Parker stood in his own suit and tie. A pair a sunglasses were perched on top of his head and he grinned down at his dad showing off the missing front tooth.

"I wanted to be a real superhero…"

"And Uncle Tony isn’t?" Grant asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well he is but I wanted to be a different kind of Superhero… Guess."

"Grandpa Phil?"

"No Dad. Not Grandpa." Parker sighed. He frowned a little and pushed the sunglasses down over his eyes. "Guess again?"

"I don’t know who are you?" Grant asked looking stumped.

"Dadddddd… I’m you." Parker said stressing his name.

It kind of hit Grant like a ton of bricks as he inspected Parker’s costume a little closer. He realized a little to late that it was his old aviators now covering his son’s eyes and the small Shield symbol patch attached to his jacket.

He smiled widely as the boy hugged him tightly. “I wanted to be you because you’re a hero Dad. A cool hero that doesn’t need any fancy suit to fly around saving people.”


End file.
